Constant velocity joints (CV joints) are common components in vehicles. CV joints are often employed where transmission of a constant velocity rotary motion is desired or required. CV joints are typically greased or otherwise lubricated for the life of the component. The joints are preferably sealed to retain the lubricant inside the joint while keeping contaminants and foreign matter, such as water and dirt, out of the joint. A boot, which may be made of rubber, thermoplastic, silicone material, or the like, usually encloses portions of the CV joints. The boot provides a flexible barrier to retain the grease in the joint so as to reduce friction and extend the life of the joint.
FIG. 7 shows a prior art boot can assembly that comprises a boot can 124 in combination with a boot 126 that may be secured to a shall or rotational member 120 of the CV joint with an o-ring 122 between the boot can and rotational member. Among other issues, using an o-ring adds additional components and handling during assembly. Furthermore, in using an o-ring, additional risks exist in that the o-ring may become damaged, missed, or removed during assembly.